Triamid
"Tramid" (トラミッド Toramiddo) is an archetype of EARTH Rock-Type monsters set to debut in The Dark Illusion. Design "Tramid" is the portmanteau of "Tra'nsformation" and "Pyra'mid". Visually, the archetype seems to be patterned after common elements of Egyptian culture with a futuristic twist. The revealed Field Spell Cards appear to be a transformed, mechanized pyramid in various phases of transformation, starting off with a sealed look and defensive effect, resulting in a heavily-armed appearance and an offensive effect. The revealed monsters appear to be basen on egyptian deities. Playing style The "Tramid" archetype ostensibly focuses on using the effects of its Field Spell Cards to gain a foothold over the opponent by amassing advantage. Each of the archetype's Field Spell Cards has three distinct effects with the following common characteristics. The first effect acts as support for Rock-Type monsters in general, the second effect supports "Tramid" monsters on the field, and the third effect can be used only once per turn, triggering when the card is sent to the Graveyard from the Field Zone. The archetype's Level 3 and 4 monsters all have two effects, the first of which is unique to the monster, while the second is a common effect that helps to maintain field advantage, by targeting and sending the controller's face-up "Tramid" Field Spell Card to the Graveyard, and replacing it with another one from the controller's Deck during the opponent's turn. This allows the controller to easily access the Graveyard trigger effects of the "Tramid" Field Spell Cards. During their own turn, the controller can also achieve both this, and avoid having excess Field Spell Cards accumulating in their hand, by simply activating "Tramid" Field Spell Cards in their hand, over the one in their Field Zone. "Tramid Master" plays a vital role in the deck, as either of its two effects enable the archetype to quickly send its Field Spell Cards to the Graveyard. "The unique effect of Tramid Hunter" also contributes to the archetype's speed and ability to press advantage, allowing the controller to Normal Summon a Rock-Type monster per turn, in addition to the Normal Summon/Set, while there is a face-up Field Spell Card on the field. In order to ensure that the archetype can continue to generate advantage, the unique effect of "Tramid Dancer" returns "Tramid" cards to the controller's Graveyard, whilst also giving all Rock-Type monsters on the controller's field a permanent 500 ATK and DEF boost. The unique effect of "Master" also lets the controller amass "Tramid" Field Spell Cards in the Graveyard as a means to bolster the ATK of "Tramid Sphinx", which can be easily Special Summoned through its own Summoning condition or the Graveyard trigger effect of "Tramid King Golem". In addition to boosting its own ATK, the effects of "Sphinx" also prevents the opponent from attacking the controller's other monsters while they control another "Tramid" card, a feat easily achievable given the archetype's propensity to maintain an active Field Spell Card. "Sphinx" can thus easily lock down the opponent by serving as both a formidable attacker and defensive wall. Weaknesses As the archetype relies heavily on rapidly sending its Field Spell Cards to the Graveyard and activating new ones to maintain advantage, it is especially vulnerable to any cards that prevent the controller from activating Field Spell Cards. Such cards include "Closed Forest", "Field Barrier", and "Gravekeeper's Shaman", which cripple the archetype by slowing it to a crawl and rendering the second effects of "Master" and "Hunter" useless, until their effects can be cleared away. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes